drawntolifefandomcom-20200223-history
Real Life (Song)
This page is about the song. For the world, click here Real Life is a song that plays during the end credits in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter. Written by David J Franco, performed By Melissa Clarke. Analysis The song is sung from both points of view of a boy and girl (or man and woman) imagining each other in dreams (drawing inside your own mind), then trying to find each other in real life (it's not easy, of course), and they are ultimately successful. She's lucid-dreaming (knowing you're dreaming and controlling your dreams) of her true love and the return to the reality of not having him is making her sad, causing her to say, in resignation: "Make-believe... He'll hide forever. This is real life." Notice how Melissa's pace and wording changes. That's his internal monologue as trying to keep his composure. He's stuck in the same situation, telling himself: "Paint your world full of tones. Write the story so you know how it goes." She comes back in at "But my heart's alone." He comes back in at "Take a deep breath, go for a walk" he's basically firing an emergency flare by "I'm pouring my heart and I'm spilling my soul". She comes back "And I'm gasping for air 'cause he's (he has) given it all". The second set of "I'm just trying to survive" background vocals is both of them. They're trying to find each other in real life. The final verse is basically a duet. Melissa's voice is "her". The background vocalists are "him". Lyrics Create a place through shapes and shades. Build a blinding stage where beauty is made. But when your colors fade. Everything will change. I'm trying hard to imagine better. Daydream him. I'll wait forever. I'll pray that our paths blur... together. It might not be true, but it's the best I can do, It's only to keep a little piece of you. I can't keep it inside. I'll have to shout it out loud; All of the things I couldn't live without. And I'm pouring my heart, and I'm spilling my soul. And I'm taking a breath, and he's giving his all. And I wanna walk out from the trouble I'm in. 'Cause I'm really not sure where to begin... And if faking it will make it better; Better than it was before. And lies could bring us close together. So I won't be lonely no more. Pretending it doesn't matter, Could help me pass the time. Make-believe, he'll hide forever. This is real life. This is real life. This is real life. Oh oh oh, this is real life. Oh oh. (It's time to see the real life) Paint your world full of tones. Write the story so you know how it goes. But my heart's alone, 'till he comes home. He'll make a decision, he'll have no choice. And I'll hold him close, he'll hear my voice. And I'll pray we're together... forever. Take a deep breath. Go for a walk. Wish you were here, 'cause we've got to talk. I can't keep it inside. I have to shout it out loud; All of the things I couldn't live without. And I'm pouring my heart, and I'm spilling my soul. And I'm gasping for air 'cause he's given it all. He wants to wake up from the dream he's been in. And start it all over so we can relive... Faking it will make it better; Better than it was before. And lies could bring us close together. So I won't be lonely no more. Pretending it doesn't matter. Could help me pass the time. Make-believe, he'll hide forever. This is real life. (I'm just trying to survive) This is real life, ohhh. (Every day and night in re-al life) This is real life, oh oh oh. (Taking one step at a time) This is real life. (Make believing...) It's time to see. Well, he's taking the steps and he's making a stand. He's pulling down walls and doing all that he can. He's through with black and white. And drawing the lines. Between make believe and real life. (I'm just trying to survive) This is real life. (Every day and night in real life) This is real life. (Taking one step at a time) Ohh oh. (Make believing...) This is real life. Ohhhhh. My real dreams. And real love. You make the things. That you can't touch. This make believe. Is not enough. It's time to see. A real life... Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Content